Saint Valentin
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin et Grey se retrouve devant un choix cornélien... Faire ou ne pas faire, telle est la question... UR. Hétéro.


**Titre :** Saint Valentin

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo et Lilicat.

 **Fandom :** Fairy tail.

 **Pairing :** Grey et surprise ?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashima est l'heureux propriétaire des persos et de leur univers.

 **Résumé :** C'est la Saint Valentin et Grey se retrouve devant un choix cornélien... Faire ou ne pas faire, telle est la question... UR. Hétéro.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Option.

Bonne lecture.

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

 **-Saint Valentin-**

Magnolia était en ébullition. Sous le soleil radieux chassant vaillamment les frimas de l'hiver persistant, la ville s'animait aux couleurs de Cupidon. Aujourd'hui, jour de la Saint Valentin, les rues et les échoppes mettaient à l'honneur la fête des amoureux. Chacun cherchait sa chacune, préparant activement petits cadeaux et autres surprises tendres.

Revenant de mission, Grey rentrait chez lui, les mains dans les poches, son regard blasé se promenant sur les vitrines décorées, pas vraiment intéressé par le sujet. Soudain, une voix féminine le héla, attirant son attention sur une blonde à forte poitrine qui courait vers lui.

\- Salut Lucy, dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme quand elle l'eut rejoint.

\- Salut Grey ! Ça s'est bien passé ta mission ?

\- Tranquille. Quoi de neuf à la guilde ? demanda Grey en reprenant sa route, sa coéquipière à ses côtés.

\- Oh ben tu sais, tout le monde se prépare pour la fête de ce soir, répondit la constellationiste.

\- La fête de ce soir, s'étonna le mage de glace.

\- Oui, on fait une grande fête pour la Saint Valentin. Chacun pourra offrir une carte à la personne qui nous est chère. Du coup je cherche une carte là... Et toi ? Tu sais à qui tu vas en offrir une ?

Grey si figea un bref instant, tétanisé : il devait offrir une carte ? Pire : On risquait de lui offrir une carte ! Il était dans la merde !

\- Moi, je vais offrir une carte à Wendy. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, alors je pense que ça lui fera plaisir ! Et puis peut-être une autre à Natsu, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout ! poursuivit la blonde avec enthousiasme.

Grey considéra un instant la constellationniste, dubitatif. Et lui ? Avait-il envie d'offrir une carte à quelqu'un ? Se crispant tout à coup, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il y avait au moins une certitude : Juvia allait l'inonder de cartes ! Des centaines de milliers de cartes même ! Elle était même capable de faire bien pire que de simples cartes !

L'abreuvant de Grey-sama lénifiants et horripilants, collée à lui comme un pot de glue extra-forte... Cette image mentale le fit frissonner d'horreur. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, les agissements de la mage d'eau le laissaient au mieux indifférent, au pire l'agaçaient et lui donnaient même parfois des envies de meurtres irrépressibles. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle lui portait un tel intérêt, énamouré à l'extrême, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour provoquer un tel engouement et se gardait même religieusement d'encourager la jeune femme dans cette direction.

Il devait cependant avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie et intelligente. Elle était même d'une compagnie agréable quand elle ne partait pas dans ses délires romantiques et guimauveux à souhait. A force de l'avoir collée à son bras à longueur de temps, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. C'était devenu une amie, un peu par la force des choses, mais une amie pour laquelle il éprouvait une certaine affection.

Cela pourrait-il devenir plus qu'une amitié entre eux ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Il savait qu'elle en serait ravie, et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Elle se plierait en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindres caprices, chacun de ses désirs, même les plus insignifiants. Elle serait toujours là pour lui offrir une épaule où s'appuyer en cas de besoin, des bras pour l'étreindre quand il serait triste ou simplement en manque de tendresse. Oui, Juvia ferait tout pour que ça marche entre eux. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Oui, elle, elle ferait tout pour lui. Mais lui ? Avait-il vraiment envie de ça ? Était-il prêt à rentrer dans ce genre de relation avec elle ? Serait-il capable d'éprouver pour elle plus que de l'amitié ? Ne serait-ce pas abuser des sentiments de la mage d'eau ? Il était intimement convaincu que ses propres sentiments ne seraient jamais aussi profonds ni aussi virulents que ceux de Juvia. Une relation aussi peu équitable le rendrait-elle véritablement heureux ?

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, les seuls élans amoureux qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas destinés à Juvia. Son cœur avait depuis longtemps élu quelqu'un d'autre pour s'emballer et battre plus vite, éveillant ses sens au passage. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, un autre occupant la place qu'il désirait dans le cœur de la belle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder dés qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, de la suivre du regard, de s'inquiéter pour elle, d'avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Et ses rêves nocturnes la mettaient en scène dans des positions bien moins chastes que simplement alanguie dans ses bras. Il lui devait ses premiers émois sexuels, ses premières courbatures au poignet aussi et des instants très embarrassants quand son entrejambe s'éveillait soudainement à des moments inappropriés. Heureusement, il portait souvent des pantalons larges qui masquait efficacement ce léger... désagrément. Enfin... quand il ne perdait pas son pantalon...

C'était de sa faute aussi, à être aussi jolie, à porter des costumes toujours plus sexy, à avoir des expressions si adorables, bon sauf quand elle se mettait en colère, et à être si courageuse, admirable, dévouée envers ses amis, à l'écoute de ses coéquipiers, et totalement obsédée par les fraises. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir autant de place dans le cœur et les pensées d'Erza que Jellal qu'il enviait terriblement.

\- Bon, on se voit ce soir à la fête ! lança Lucy en le quittant, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ouais, salut, répondit-il mollement.

Il rentra chez lui, arrivé là sans s'en être rendu compte, et se laissa tomber sur son lit désabusé. Ce soir, il pourrait déclarer ses sentiments à Erza... C'était une option possible... Ou accepter définitivement ceux de Juvia. Ou ne rien faire... et laisser les choses comme elles étaient, aussi frustrantes soient-elles.

La soirée organisée dans le bâtiment de la guilde battait son plein quand Grey arriva. Évidemment, il avait à peine passé la porte de la bâtisse quand un cri aigu et tonitruant résonna :

\- Greyyyyyyyyyy-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien se jeta sur lui, des cœurs pleins les yeux, se pendant à son cou.

Blasé, il ne la repoussa pas, sachant qu'elle reviendrait immédiatement à la charge. Il se contenta de marcher, la traînant à sa suite, vers Natsu, Lucy et Wendy qui s'échangeaient des cartes. Il s'assit avec eux, les saluant joyeusement, surpris de recevoir une enveloppe de la part de chacun d'eux. Il eut juste le temps de les sauver avant que Juvia ne déverse devant lui la centaine de cartons parfumés, ornés de fleurs et de cœurs, qu'elle avait acheté rien que pour lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Grey vit Erza assise au bar, qui discutait avec Mirajane, une enveloppe dans les mains. Son cœur se serra à la vue du carré blanc, et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour savoir qui était l'expéditeur ou l'heureux destinataire.

\- Oh ! Jellal t'a envoyé une carte ! s'exclama la barmaid. C'est tellement mignon !

Grey sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur lui, dans ses entrailles, avant qu'une bouffée de rage ne le consume. Non, il ne se déclarerai pas vaincu sans se battre !

Certes, il avait décidé de ne finalement rien faire ce soir et de laisser le temps faire les choses. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas... D'un geste vif, il se leva et traversa la courte distance qui le séparait de l'élue de son cœur, abandonnant Juvia sans le moindre état d'âme. Erza leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Saisissant la nuque de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui transmettant toute la force de ses sentiments pour elle.

Inconscient du silence soudain qui s'était abattu sur la guilde, tous le regardant avec des yeux ronds, il relâcha finalement sa captive, et lui souffla d'un ton déterminé :

\- Voilà, maintenant à toi de faire ton choix. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes options, mais j'espère que tu me choisira.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la guilde, laissant derrière lui une Erza choquée, une Juvia éplorée, un Natsu hilare et toute une guilde de mages en mode bug.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

 **Yzan** : Tadam ! Et voilà ! Juste que pour faire plaisir à Lilicat ! Une idée à moi sur le thème "Option" durant la nuit du FoF, travaillée à deux pour le plus grand bonheur de mon acolyte préférée. Depuis le temps qu'elle me tanait avec son GreyxErza et vu qu'elle a fait des efforts pour faire du NatsuxGrey, il était plus que temps que je lui rende la pareille.

 **Lili** : Merci ma choupinette pour ton idée ! Je t'aime, tu sais ! J'aime tellement ce couple ! Merci, merci, merci ! * se jette à genoux aux pieds de sa maîtresse*.

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette idée ?

Yzan & Lili.


End file.
